Love Story
by sunsetblossom
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you.' They thought they knew the space between their hearts. Little did they know exactly how small that space was.


**Love Story --** Taylor Swift

**My first song fic! Enjoy.**

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air..._

Rukia reveled at how time had flown. It was only about two years ago that she met Ichigo. But without a doubt, they were the longest two years Rukia had ever known.

The Winter War lasted for a year. The outcome was alright, considering that Soul Society won. Aizen was dead, and his remaining followers had either fled or gave themselves up. But all good things must come with a price. Many had died to protect the balance of the worlds.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

Every time she thought of the War, Rukia couldn't help also thinking of a certain orange haired boy. She saddened, thinking of how fast Ichigo had to grow in such a short time. And it was all her fault. No eighteen year old _child_ should have to bear the weight of two worlds on his shoulder. If only she had never met him…

And yet, Rukia didn't really feel guilty. She knew that was completely and utterly selfish, but she couldn't help it. If she had never been assigned to Karakura Town in the first place, she would never have met the boy that saved her; never would have gotten a chance at a _real _life.

After the War, Soul Society wanted to 'isolate and protect' Karakura. In other words, taking Ichigo out of the world of the living and dragging him into the Soul Society. Forever.

Rukia was completely against the idea. Ichigo deserved a life as a real human, not as a Soul Reaper!

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

Ichigo didn't mind.

He told Rukia to shut up; to mind her own business. He was okay with living with Soul Society. As for his friends and family, they knew. They wouldn't try and change the hot-headed boy's mind.

Besides, he would never admit it, but he enjoyed being in Soul Society. These were the people who were just like him; fighting to protect, fighting to save loved ones.

He would never admit that he enjoyed being in Soul Society with a certain raven-haired girl.

Byakuya didn't approve. Not at all. Allowing Kurosaki Ichigo to live in Soul Society was already pushing it. But when Yamamoto offered him captaincy, Byakuya had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. He kept telling himself that this paranoia was for the good of Rukia, but that didn't work.

'_Kurosaki… You do anything to Rukia and you'll regret it.'_

Regardless, Rukia was glad. She didn't want him to leave. She reprimanded herself for being so selfish, but she couldn't help it. She had let too many of her loved ones walk away. She could have easily prevented any of them, but she was weak. Dropping her head, Rukia realized that everywhere she went, she needed someone to rescue her.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a __love __story__, __baby__, just say yes._

From the beginning, it felt like it was just the two of them against the world. Nobody knew the secret between the two of them. Of Ichigo's second job. Of Rukia hiding in Ichigo's closet. They were alone, but together. In only two months, Rukia could completely rely on Ichigo. The swiftness of his approval nod showed how close their hearts were. Ichigo pretended to be tough, and Rukia was there to keep him in line.

But that didn't matter. Once she was taken away by Soul Society, nothing mattered. All there was left to do was run. Run to the girl that he was meant to save. Sure, he could be considered the prince. Racing against time to battle the dragon that was Soul Society and save his princess from the highest tower.

But calling it a love story then was pushing it.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

It didn't matter how much Rukia denied it; she _cared_ for him. When he disappeared for a month for God-knows-what-kind-of-training, Rukia went to look for him. She wanted to see him, and nothing stopped that. But now, her eyes could see that Ichigo was pretending to be tough. Not only for her, but for everyone. Why else was he risking his life for this training, this war?

Ichigo knew that leaving so abruptly and without telling her would make her worry. But it was urgent. He didn't want _her_ of all people to know about the true monster inside of him. He thought – no, _knew_ - that one look at that hollow's mask on his face would be enough to scare her away from him. Like he'd want that.

They still didn't say anything. Together, they knew. They knew there was something between them. All they needed to do was close their eyes and escape this town for a little while.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

So.

After the war, Ichigo 'moved in'. He fitted in fine, since he knew everyone of high status in the Gotei 13. But from afar, Rukia gazed longingly. She didn't want him to change from the orange-headed punk she met two years ago.

Little did she know that Ichigo returned the gaze. Just when she was not looking. Whenever possible, Ichigo stole glances at the petite little shinigami. She was everything to him – and not even a creep like Byakuya would make him stay away.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.  
_  
Love _is _difficult. Rukia had complete rights to say that.

Rukia knows that she has feelings for him. She doesn't know what to do. People everywhere pulling her this way, then that way. Being launched up into the lieutenant seat of the 13th squad didn't help matters much either.

Rukia was still the princess, still the one to be saved – there was just one problem.

She was still in the tower.

The prince was sure taking his time.

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said...  
_

Rukia couldn't take it any more.

Was he just ignoring her? Was that all she meant to him? Nothing?

As the doubts seeped in, she began reprimanding herself again. Why should she care, anyways? He was an air-headed dandelion who never thought before he did anything. Who would like that kind of guy anyways?

Deny it she did, but to no avail. She couldn't doubt it anymore. She _wanted _him.

But did he want her too?

Ichigo had been acting weird all day. Like he was hiding something. Rukia had been watching him all day, but she couldn't figure anything out. She wanted to talk to Renji about it, but he was nowhere to be found. Just when she was about to approach Ichigo to ask him about it, all he did was give her a quick glance. Then –

"_Come with me."_

Rukia followed willingly, hoping it would tell her what the hell was going on in that little head of his. They went through the gate and entered the real world. He led her to his old house. The clinic. How nostalgic.

Everyone was there. Orihime and Uryu, Chad, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin, Renji… _So that's where he went._

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo shushed her. "There's something I want to tell you."

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Marry me Rukia."

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

Rukia couldn't think. Couldn't process what was in front of her. She looked down, settling her eyes slowly on the boy who was kneeing in front of her.

"I-I asked Byakuya… We- we can go pick… a dress for you tomorrow…" Ichigo blurted out, flustered because Rukia wasn't responding. He looked up into those violet eyes. "Please… Jus- say yes," Ichigo whispered. A glowing smile slowly crept up on Rukia's face.

"_Yes."_

_We were both young when I first saw you._

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
